deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Steam
Steam is the Medieval Allied Alliance and Allied Alliance Solo Hero as well the member of the Order of the Heavenly Dragons. Born as a hero now reborn as the shadow of hope, Steam fights for justice and virtues against the shadow of evil from Shadowlord Morpheus. Origin Aves Avatarson was a human warrior chosen by Order of the Avatars for his quest to save the land from the forces of evil warlord and Shadowlord Morpheus. During his quest, he was accompanied by brave heroes and defeated the evil warlord once and for all which he and his fellow heroes defeated him for the first time. But then suddenly, he was teleported to the demon realm and then he must find a way out from the demon realm all by himself as well defeating the demon lords. However, he was mortally and seriously wounded after a long battle and then he died before reaching the portal. However, he was resurrected by Sabrina, Goddess of Hope from the Order Gods, and returned to live as a living White Shadow of Virtues. His body of flesh was replaced by a shadow form, his armor turned from blue into shining white light, and his memories still remains to his spirit but his name now known as Steam. After he's resurrected, Steam entered the portal to his home world. But when he entered to his world, he found himself that the kingdom has been conquered by Shadowlord Morpheus which he was thought to be gone back to whence he came from. Left without a weapon to defend himself, he fell off from the cliff but was sent back to the beginning where he started his first quest long ago. At the temple of the Order of the Avatars, he met the member from the Order of the Heavenly Dragons and was told that he's the only one who can defeat his arch-nemesis with his new power and ability as well his Aura while his fellow brave heroes have fought and died, sacrificed to save their people and their home. Vowed to restore the land, Steam begins his quest which he accepted and venture through the conquered kingdom to restore the Columns of Virtues and cleansing the holy shrines from the shadowy forces of Morpheus. And one by one, he vanquished the shadowy forces of evil and brought forth with a ray of light and hope until he was challenged by the trapped souls of his fallen comrades and defeated them while freeing them from their tormented enslavement. After he freed their souls to their final and ever-lasting peace, he was then challenged by his arch-nemesis and rushed to his dark shadowy castle but he knew clearly it's a trap. As he reached the dark castle of Morpheus, Steam fought his way to find and defeat his arch-nemesis at the throne room. There he faced Morpheus and battled to their final breath while fighting his evil elites. After the battle, he learned about the truth of the Columns of Virtue and he knows what he was about to do: he must cleanse his darker side in order to free himself with the Chaos Spells behind the Barrier of Order and then he averted Shadowlord Morpheus' evil plan from bringing Armageddon which he unlocked his true Aura Power. With his quest is completed, his spirit returned to the living world but he also learn the truth that his human form is lost forever, listened by Sabrina's words of wisdom and admit. Though his quest is over, he now wandered throughout the Antichthon kingdoms, searching for those who need his help as his stars now shines upon the skies of night as well his heroic name will be remembered by history. Personality Steam is a gentle and noble warrior as well a charming, witty, and intelligent character. Fame and fortune is not exactly a luxurious life but he can help the weak and innocence, thanks to his virtues. He always follows the virtues for his heroic deeds and quite understand with reasoning. Though he was a team leader once, Steam is teaming up with a group of adventurers for example for a quest, including teaming up with well-known group of adventurers, bounty hunters, and raiders. Powers and Abilities Steam casts his Holy spells to enhance his weapons at his disposal and some spells can be used as combat spells against dark and Chaotic monsters. He can also cast the spells of elements. But with his shadow form of himself, he can uses that ability to hide from his enemies from plain sight except Shadowlord's army. With his Aura Power, it enhanced with Holy magic of Virtues, increasing his fighting power and defense and his weapons' special ability and shadow form becomes bright beautiful light form of himself as well. Inspirations * Steam is inspired from EA Games' classic game, Ultima series and it's protagonist, Avatar. * His appearance is very similar of Shadowseed from Kids WB's World of Quest. Category:Database Category:Medieval Allied Alliance Category:Allied Alliance Solo Hero Category:The Order of the Heavenly Dragons